


Rings

by csichick_2



Series: Big Damn AU [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver goes ring shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_million_words October Bingo

"I don't know why you're making a big deal out of this," George grumbles.

"It's just a ring," Fred adds unhelpfully.

For not the first time, Oliver regrets bringing Fred and George along on this shopping trip. Unfortunately, Charlie and Bill are too far away and Oliver already learned the hard way to never let Penny within 100 feet of a jewelry store. "You do realize that's like saying that it's just a broom, don't you?"

George scoffs. "There's no such thing as just a broom."

"Just like there's no so such thing as just a ring," Oliver replies.

Fred looks doubtful. "They all look pretty much the same to me. Maybe you should have brought Percy with you."

Oliver sighs. "That would sort of defeat the purpose of a surprise proposal."

"I'm pretty sure he'll be so glad that someone in the world actually wants to marry him that he won't care what the ring looks like. Though I don't know how you put up with him with that stick..." George stops mid-sentence when Oliver gives him a _stop talking or I'll kill you look._

Fred, who'd been staring intently at the case while his twin was busy sticking his foot in his mouth, points at a set of rings. "What about that set? There's a design in it, so it's not boring, but it's also not girly or anything."

The salesperson, who'd been amused by the entire exchange, takes the rings out of the case so a Oliver can take a closer look.

"I'd be good with wearing this," Oliver says, holding one of them in his hand. "You think Perce will like it?"

"He loves you, he'll like whatever ring you give to him," Fred replies. George wisely stays quiet and simply nods.

Oliver buys the rings, opting not to get them engraved because that seems a little much. Now he just needs to figure out how he's going to ask Percy.


End file.
